I Hate You
by Malcolm Lucas
Summary: When Lily finally gets fed up with James' many attempts at winning her heart, she turns to someone James would never have expected.
1. Nearly There

_Woo! My second FanFic! I feel accomplished! =D_

_Anyway, please read. : Reviews would be greatly appreciated too! Ideas for this fic would be taken in!_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"This is it, mates, Sixth year." James Potter sighed, ruffling his hair. "When this train stops, we'll have more first years to prank. Hell, we'll have almost everyone to prank." All four of the boys laughed.

"Yeah, James. You still gonna chase after Lily this year?" Remus laughed, punching his friend in the arm softly.

"What do you think I am, Moony? An idiot? Of course i'm still going after Lily." James stared at Remus with a look that told Remus he asked something that didn't need an answer.

Sirius turned to Peter and whispered something in his ear. They both started laughing at the same time. James glared at the pair, "..What?"

"Oh, nothing. Sirius just asked me how much I'd bet if Lily turns you down again." Peter chuckled, patting Sirius on the back. "Good one."

James took a second to realise what Peter had said, before he glared at Sirius. "Arsehole."

Sirius smiled, faking a flattered look. "Why, thank you, James!"

Just then, a shorter boy rushed into the train compartment, slamming the door shut behind him. "Frank Longbottom? What're you in such a rush for?" James asked, inviting the boy to sit next to him.

"I was told to hurry. Lily gave me a message to tell you." Suddenly, everyone lurched forward, indicating that the train stopped. "Let's go, boys." Sirius said, picking up his luggage, and walking out the compartment door.

"I'll have to tell you tomorrow, James. I've got to get my luggage." Frank told James, then rushed off to his previous compartment.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

At the Welcoming Ceremony for the first years, it was everything but welcoming. The Slytherins were throwing food at the Gryffindors, forcing them to retaliate, the Ravenclaws were yelling at everyone because they couldn't relax, and the Hufflepuffs were just loud from talking to each other. Just then, Dumbledore walked over to the podium and cleared his throat. At that moment, everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to face Albus. "Welcome. The Sorting Ceremony will commence momentarily." he smiled, then walked back to his chair.

"Psst. Frank." James whispered, "Frank..Psst!"

"What?" Frank responded, a bit angered from being awoken from his trance.

"What did Lily want to tell me?" James asked, raising his voice so Frank could hear.

"I still can't hear you, James, tell me after the ceremony." Frank whispered back, giving him a confused look.

Professor McGonagall walked over to the stool with the Sorting Hat sitting on it, and opened a scroll with all the names of the new first years on it. Professor McGonagall had already gone through almost half the list before James stopped daydreaming, and focused on the ceremony. "Hill, Frederick!" The professor called out, waiting for a boy to walk up to the stool.

"Ah, young child. You have Hufflepuff blood in you, don't you?" The Sorting Hat asked. The boy nodded. "Your brains will help you so much these next few years, boy. But, I think I know where you belong.."

Everyone in the hall went silent as they waited for the outcome.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" One table started cheering, while the rest just clapped.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"I am so glad that's over, Padfoot." James sighed, falling down into a lounge chair, in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Hardly anyone got sorted into Gryffindor this year, so it was boring.." Sirius nodded in agreement.

Peter then remembered the scene on the Hogwarts Express. "Hey, James, don't you need to talk to Frank Longbottom?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Ahh, crap! I totally forgot! I was supposed to talk to him after the ceremony.. Dammit!" James sighed. A yawn crept out of his mouth, "As much as I don't want to, guys, I need to sleep. Goodnight all." He smiled, before retreating to the dormitories.

"Night, Prongs." Sirius waved goodnight.

"Goodnight, James." Remus spoke softly, looking up from his book.

"I'm a bit tired too, guys. I think I might head to bed, aswell. Night." Wormtail added after the other boys stopped speaking.

"Alright, then, Peter. Goodnight." Remus hadn't returned to his book yet; He had waited for something else to happen before starting to read again.

"Later, Peter." Sirius added, with a yawn following his words. "What book is that, Moony?"

"'Sixth Year Transfiguration for Dummies'." Remus laughed, then confessed, "I joke. It's 'Hogwarts, A History'."

Sirius' eyes widened. "D - Do they really have that book?" he asked, confusion in his voice. "And also, isn't that the fifty millionth time you've read that stupid book?"

"No, most likely not." Remus replied matter-of-factly. "Yes, probably. And also, this book is not stupid. You never know if you'll need it in the years to come." But when he looked up, Padfoot was asleep. "Haha, I didn't know I was that boring." Remus laughed at himself.

"Oh, but you are!" Sirius wasn't asleep. It was just an act.

Remus chuckled, "Go to bed, Sirius. I might tell you the history of a famous person to help you get to sleep. Then maybe I may read one of your magazines to help get ME to sleep!"

"My magazines are not boring!" Sirius jumped off the lounge, holding one finger up, pointing it at Remus. "But the idea of you telling me about some old dude's life to get me to sleep sounds great!" Sirius laughed, while walking up the stairs to the dorm.

"Oh, yeah, because it's so exciting to read about muggle sports, like ..skatebirding?"

"Boarding, Moony. Skate**boarding**."


	2. Remembering

_A shorter chapter, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Enjoy! :_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Down at breakfast, Sirius, Remus and Peter were munching on food. "Wasn't this last night's leftovers?" Peter asked, chewing up some chicken.

"It can't be. The House Elves aren't that lazy, Peter." Remus replied, giving his friend a strange look. Sirius had to agree, after taking a long, hard think about the conversation that just happened between Remus and Peter. "So, James, what's wrong with you? You look all gloomy. I don't like it." Sirius asked, giving his friend a pat on the back, before taking a swig of pumpkin juice. "Oh, yeah. This thing always made me sick." He pushed the pumpkin juice away from himself, sliding it to Remus. "Here. Drink." He laughed, before Remus passed it on to Peter. "No, thanks."

Peter had just taken another bite of chicken before catching a glimpse of the pumpkin juice in his peripheral vision. "Ooh! Pumpkin Juice!" he squealed excitedly, taking a sip. "A bit excited about pumpkin juice, are we, Peter?" Remus laughed, eating his toast. At least there was something for breakfast, not just leftovers.

James had just realised he'd been spoken to, before he looked up at the food. "Oh, it's nothing, Sirius. Really." He sighed, taking a little sip of pumpkin juice.

"Prongs, you can tell me. I'm your friend." Sirius gave a reassuring smile to his friend.

"Well.." James started, "What if.. Lily wants to kill me?" He faked a gasp and a shocked look, then started laughing. "Yeah. These are the things that haunt me."

"James, I can assure you, Lily will have to get past Peter, Remus and myself before she could even think about getting to you." He smiled, when Remus pulled something out of his robe pocket. "Here, James. Eat this, it'll help."

"Chocolate."James smiled, taking a bite. "Thanks, Moony."

"No problem, Prongs. Eat up." Remus turned back to his toast before giving Peter his pumpkin juice. Peter, of course, skulled it. "Got a bit of a pumpkin juice craving, eh, Wormtail?"

"Maybe.." Peter confessed, laughing, taking another swig of juice.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"And, that's the answer." The bell rang, and the students packed their equipment. "Class dismissed.." The professor yawned, waving the students goodbye.

"Frank! Hey, Longbottom!" James called out through the corridor as class finished. He tried to find Frank Longbottom through the huge sea of students walking to their next class.

"James!" Frank said, fake excited. "Yes?" He raised an eyebrow, before having a sudden look of realisation. "OH! Yeah, we've waited to so long, I've forgotten what Lily wanted me to tell you. Sorry! Maybe you could ask her yourself." He suggested, giving James a pat on the back. "But, if you'd kindly excuse me, I must get to my next class." And with that, Frank Longbottom walked away.

iDamn, that class was brutal. Now..where's Lily?/i James thought to himself, running off to another floor.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Padfoot, hand me some parchment." Sirius passed some parchment backwards, handing it to James. He wrote a message on it, then scrunched it up and took aim.

"Bulls-eye!" Remus and Peter whispered to James, congratulating him. It had hit Lily Evans straight on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Lily turned around and picked the parchment up from the ground. As she was turning back to her desk, she glared at James. She had a feeling it was him. iWhat's he want this time..?/i She mentally sighed, unscrunching the parchment.

Lily, meet me at the Quidditch Pitch in free period.

Lily sighed, placing the note in her bag. She looked up at the professor just as he turned around, luckily. "Miss Evans, is something wrong?" The professor turned around, just in time to see Lily Evans have a strange look on her face.

"Errm, no, professor, everything's fine!" Lily brushed the hair from her face, and kept taking notes.

The professor sighed; This lot of students were a tough lot to handle.

Lily sneakily looked back at James and poked out her tongue. She took the note out of her bag and wrote a reply on the piece of parchment that James threw at her just minutes ago. She aimed it at James, but missed and hit Peter in the nose. It looked like Peter was going to jump out of his seat, with the reaction he gave. He looked up at Lily, who was telling him to give it to James.

Prongs took the parchment and read the message on it.

You're a dead man, James Potter.

P.S. I'll only meet you there on one condition. Your friends can not come with us..

James smiled; His plans were going well. He got to speak to Lily, and he **finally** got to know what she wanted to talk about.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

James sat in a lounge chair in the Gryffindor Common Room, just laying back, trying to relax. His three friends walked in about ten minutes later, slightly confused. "James, have you got Amnesia?" Sirius walked up to him, lightly slapping him on the forehead.

"I hope not, why?" James looked at his friends, tilting his head. "If you guys are trying to confuse me or something, it's not going to work." He thought he'd outsmarted them, but obviously not.

Remus spoke up with his usual smart reply. "Judging by his lacking to remember his appointment with Lily Evans, I'd say he probably does have Amnesia, Sirius." Peter laughed, although he really didn't understand much of what Remus said. James was still very confused, looking at every one of his friends in turn. Moony sighed, turning to Peter and whispering something. "Peter, dumb it down for him, will you?" Peter nodded, then turned to James. "Okay. James, why aren't you with Lily at the Quidditch Pitch?" Just then, James' eyes widened, before he sprinted off out of the common room. "Accio broom!" He yelled, waving his wand at the dormitories.


End file.
